


Corazón Roto

by DarkLadyNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyNoir/pseuds/DarkLadyNoir
Summary: ¡Alerta Spoiler Glaciator!Después de que Ladybug rechazara a Chat Noir, ella nunca se imaginó que el se lo fuera a tomar tan a pecho... A no ser que él realmente la amara.Chat Noir, con el corazón roto por su amada, es akumatizado en Chat Blanc, un villano difícil de vencer.¿Cómo puede hacer Ladybug para sanar su corazón?One Shot Marichat/Ladynoir--Los Personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Thomas Astruc, Disney Channel, TFOU, Zagtoon Animation.Esto es solo por propósitos de diversión.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe





	Corazón Roto

Cuando escuchó la "Alerta Akuma" en su televisión, pensó que volver a derrotar a otro súper villano enviado por Hawk Moth no iba a ser la gran cosa.

Pero se equivocó.

Nunca en su vida había pensado que ÉL fuera a ser el akuma del día. Jamás.

Y menos uno tan poderoso.

Cómo Ladybug, había pasado por varios akumas difíciles; Titiritera, Dark Owl, Robustus... Aún así, siempre había podido derrotarlos. Pero él era un caso distinto. Al ser akumatizado en su forma de súper héroe, conservaba todos sus poderes, más los que Hawk Moth le había entregado.

Así que tenía súper fuerza, podía usar su poder especial todas las veces que quisiera, y era el quíntuple más peligroso que antes. Buenísimo.

A pesar de eso, lo único que le importaba a ella era la razón de su akumatización. Eso era lo que más le dolía, porque todo era su culpa. Ella jamás había pensado que él se lo pudiera tomar tan mal... A no ser que en realidad la amara. Chat Noir había estado enamorado de ella todo ese tiempo, y Ladybug lo único que había hecho era malinterpretar sus intenciones. Pensó que le coqueteaba únicamente por coquetear, que todo era un juego. Se equivocó, y mucho. Ella lo sabía y le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. 

Cuando Chat admitió sus sentimientos por Ladybug en su balcón, Marinette intentó ocultar su gran sorpresa. Después de eso, como Ladybug le aclaró que ellos eran únicamente y nada más que amigos, dejándolo en la friendzone. El se acercó a ella y antes de irse le entregó una rosa, diciéndole que su amistad era el mejor regalo que podría recibir. Ladybug pensó que no se lo había tomado tan mal... Pero así era. 

Aún así, ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía corresponder sus sentimientos, su corazón pertenecía a Adrien Agreste, no podía cambiarlo. No le gustó hacerlo, pero lo rechazó. Lo envió directo a la friendzone. Ella aún así no podía negar que Chat Noir era todo un caballero, y que sin duda habría caído rendida a sus pies de no haber encontrado a Adrien.

Adrien.

Si Marinette no se hubiera enamorado de él, nada de eso habría pasado.

Pero pasó. 

Y Chat había sido akumatizado por su culpa. SU culpa.

Cuando lo vio con ese traje blanco en vez de negro, y sus ojos color púrpura casi se desmayó del susto.

Flashback:

\- _¿Chat Noir? – preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas. – ¿...Chat?_

_El chico se volteó, le dedicó una mirada furiosa y abrió su mano, mostrando que había invocado su poder destructor._

\- _Chat Noir... Ya no existe. Ahora soy Chat Blanc._

_Y se lanzó a por Ladybug. Cada golpe que Chat Blanc intentaba asestarle, iba acompañado de una incriminatoria hacia ella, haciéndola sentir peor de lo que ya estaba._

_\- Te preparé una cita a la luz de las velas... Y no viniste. – infundió esas palabras con odio, después de aventarle un golpe con su bastón. – Te salvé en varias ocasiones... Y jamás me lo agradeciste. – Blanc logró empujarla con tanta fuerza, que Ladybug salió despedida hacia atrás, hasta impactar con una pared. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla semi-inconsciente en el suelo, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

\- _Yo... Lo Siento... Mucho... No quise... - logró murmurar, entrecortándose por los sollozos._

_Luego, se desmayó._

_..._

_Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Podrían haber pasado horas, días o semanas, y ella no se habría dado cuenta._ _Oía a penas débiles susurros, mientras sentía que alguien la sostenía en brazos. Los recientes recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, provocándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una gran angustia. Todo lo ocurrido le provocaba mucho dolor. Logró abrir lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con un chico de tez morena, un antifaz verde y un traje de latex apegado al cuerpo del mismo color. Volteó su cabeza unos centímetros a la izquierda, para encontrarse con una mano enguantada que la sostenía por los hombros._

_\- Me alegra que hayas despertado. – logró escuchar Ladybug – Ya estamos por llegar. No te preocupes._

\- _¿Dónde... Quién eres... - atinó a decir Ladybug._

\- _Soy Carapace, portador del Miraculous de la tortuga. Vamos con los otros héroes Queen Bee... y Re –_

_Ladybug no siguió escuchando. Con solo saber que estaba a salvo, le bastaba y le sobraba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, cayendo otra vez en un profundo sueño._

_..._

\- _... Se desmayó por segunda vez._

\- _Hay que esperar a que despierte._

\- _No podemos derrotar a Chat Blanc sin ella._

\- _Cuando la encontré me pareció que estaba llorando._

_Ladybug abrió los ojos, abrumada._

\- _¡Despertó!_

_Tres adolescentes vestidos con trajes de latex hicieron una ronda alrededor de ella. La de traje amarillo tomó la iniciativa._

\- _¿Te sientes mejor?_

_Le dolía todo. Tanto físicamente cómo por dentro._

\- _No. – admitió, soltando un débil quejido_ _. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar apretando lo_ _s labios._

\- _Tranquila, no te muevas. Te contaremos lo que sabemos hasta ahora._

_Le informaron todo lo que sabían, que no era mucho. Aunque a Ladybug eso no le servía demasiado, porque no lograba procesar todo lo que le decían. Lo único que logró entender, fue que la mitad de París estaba casi destrozada por Chat Blanc._

\- _Chat Blanc... Es poderoso. Por eso nos mandaron a ayudarte, cuando se dio a la luz... Lo de este akuma. - Prosiguió la de naranj_ _a._

\- _Yo... Agradezco todo lo que están contándome... Pero no sé sus nombres. – dijo Ladybug agarrándose la cabeza con una mano, mientras se sentaba._

\- O _h. – la de naranja rió. – Yo soy Rena. Rena Rouge. Y ella, - señaló a la rubia de traje amarillo con rayas negras, un diseño similar al de una abeja. – Es Queen Bee. Y él... Creo que ya sabes quién es. – Carapace levantó la mano a modo de saludo. – Como ya dijimos... Vinimos a ayudarte, a restaurar la paz otra vez aquí. A derrotar a este... Akuma._

_Por un momento Ladybug deseó golpearse a sí misma. Aunque no se sentía del todo bien, los nuevos héroes la consideraban una líder, y ella estaba sin poder ofrecerles nada. Se sentía débil cómo una hoja de papel, y completamente abrumada por todos esos sentimientos horribles que estaba sufriendo. París necesitaba ayuda. La necesitaban más que a nada, y ella estaba ahí, sentada, montando una escenita. Se obligó a poner todo el dolor a un costado. Se puso de pie sin hacerles notar lo débil que estaba y empeñó su papel como líder._

_Después de unos minutos l_ _ograron idear un plan, pero tenían que ponerlo en marcha._

Fin del flashback.

Claro que el plan no funcionó como esperaban. Chat Blanc desbarató sus planes rápidamente. Ni siquiera ellos cuatro lograron debilitarle. Chat Blanc arremetía sin piedad, y los dejó indefensos en cuestión de minutos. Los dejó con múltiples heridas sangrantes y partes de sus trajes hechas jirones. A penas le quedaban fuerzas al equipo, y Ladybug ya había utilizado su Lucky Charm. Ella no encontraba manera de utilizarlo correctamente, porque, ¿De qué manera podía servirle una rosa en una batalla? 

Hasta que la respuesta vino a su mente.

Pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor que sacudió el suelo. Eso la hizo caer al suelo de bruces, junto a los demás de sus compañeros. El temblor comenzó a cobrar intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Ladybug comenzó a marearse y varias lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas al ver edificios desmoronándose a su alrededor. Su adorada París se iba destruyendo segundo a segundo. La gran torre Eiffel que se encontraba frente a ella también no dejaba de moverse, dándole un miedo atroz por si se caía y terminaba con sus vidas. El temblor cobró aún mayor intensidad, obligando a Ladybug a recostarse sobre el suelo, mientras el último punto de su arete desvanecía, transformándola en Marinette. Ella se acurrucó deseando que el temblor acabara, rogándole a quien fuera que terminara ya de una buena vez con todo eso.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando éste paró súbitamente. Todavía ella no podía creer cómo no había muerto. Miró a su alrededor. Aún con la vista nublada divisó a un pequeño punto rojo en el suelo. Aunque su mano temblara, tuviera la vista borrosa y todo le daba vueltas, ella supo que era Tikki. Intentó alcanzarla como pudo y la sostuvo entre sus delicadas manos.

\- M- Marinette... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – murmuró la Kwami.

La azabache enfocó su vista hacia una persona parada en frente de la gran torre. Chat Blanc. Él había causado el terremoto con su cataclismo. Por poco no había destruido la ciudad en su totalidad... Aunque era irónico decirlo, porque todos los edificios estaban agrietados y algunos estaban destrozados.

Pero a ella no le importó. Lo único que realmente le importaba , era Chat Blanc. Dejó a Tikki en el suelo y se puso de pie como pudo. Intentó primero con una pierna... Luego con la otra. Se dio cuenta que le faltaba una parte de la manga de su chaqueta, su Jean rosa estaba hecho jirones y le faltaba un zapato. Aunque dudaba poder llegar hasta el akuma, tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de Chat Noir, y la seguridad de París. Caminó rengueando, iba pasando por al lado de sus otros amigos héroes, que tenían lágrimas en los ojos al verla pasar frente a ellos y estaban en un estado deplorable. En un momento tropezó, pero volvió a levantarse. Lentamente, pero a paso firme, se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo.

Solo tenía dos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza.

"Solo el amor conquista el odio"

"El príncipe rompe el hechizo besando a la princesa"

Eso la mantenía firme, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer.

Estuvo a penas a unos metros, cuando escuchó un fuerte grito por parte de Rena Rouge que le decía que parase. Pero ella no iba a detenerse. No ahora que estaba tan cerca. A Chat Blanc le apareció una silueta de mariposa color morado sobre sus ojos. El felino asintió y con sus manos llenas de su poder destructor se fue acercando a ella rápidamente. A Marinette le picaban los ojos.

"Que he hecho." pensó.

Cuando lo tuvo a penas a medio metro, se olvidó de todo. De Adrien, de París, de sus amigos... Solo se enfocó en lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó el rostro de Chat Blanc entre sus manos y con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos, susurró.

\- Lo siento, por todo. – y lo besó. Infundió en ese beso casi todo lo que sentía; temor, tristeza, pena... Amor. Aunque no era su chico deseado, lo quería. Y no le gustaba verlo con el corazón destrozado. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran, pero no lo soltó. Profundizó el beso. Quería hacerle sentir que aunque no podía corresponderle, lo era todo para ella, como un amigo. Era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Se quedaron como congelados en un hechizo, hasta que sintió que Chat dejaba de estar tenso. Lentamente se apartó de él, para ver que su traje pasaba de estar del color blanco a tonos cada vez más oscuros. Cuando abrió los ojos, ese color púrpura que antes lo invadían se fue, dejando sus grandes orbes verdes de siempre. Marinette soltó un sollozo, contenta por primera vez en el día. Chat Noir exhaló, y una mariposa púrpura salió de su boca. Los dos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que esta se volatilizó en el acto, convirtiéndose en un puñado de polvo oscuro que se fue con el viento.

\- ¿L-Ladybug...? ¿.... Marinette? Que he hecho... - fue lo primero que dijo al recobrar la consciencia, mirando a su alrededor.

Ella, no obstante, lo abrazó, soltando toda esa angustia que sentía por dentro, en varias y abrasadoras lágrimas. Chat Noir correspondió al abrazo.

\- Ya está. Todo está bien. Me salvaste. _Nos salvaste._ – murmuró el chico contra su oído.

\- Estaba tan preocupada... - le dijo ella volviendo a gimotear, y lo abrazó más fuerte. – Chat...

\- Shh... – contestó el, apartándose del abrazo. – Ya has hecho suficiente, y verdaderamente lo aprecio. Pero ahora, tienes que usar tu poder restaurador. París necesita que lo salves otra vez. 

Chat le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó, pero no antes, la jaló de un tirón y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- La salvaremos juntos, como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo siempre? – preguntó él mostrándole su puño levantado.

\- Como siempre. – aseguró Marinette chocándole el puño. 


End file.
